Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Dex2468
Summary: It was the night before christmas, and Adam get's an early christmas present.


**Author's Note**: I rushed this as I wanted something out for Christmas and I don't have a beta so I hope this'll do. And I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

**'Twas The Night Before Christmas**

Harmonious voices of the carollers reached Adam's ears as he sat alone on one of the many wooden benches that lined the streets of Minnesota. A steaming Starbucks Americano grasped tightly between his hands the radiating heat warming his body. He watched the hoards of people rushing back and forth desperately attempting to complete their last minute shopping. It was Christmas eve and after the Duck's Christmas get together Adam headed into the centre even though he had finished his shopping weeks ago.

He stared up at the rainbow twinkling lights that decorated the shop windows enticing passers by to look in. Watching couples eyes sparkle as they talked animatedly with one another while pointing at various perspective presents perfectly displayed in the windows he felt a pang in his stomach. Yet another year alone. In the 17 years Adam had been alive he had not once even had a date. It was this time of year that Adam realised just how truly empty his life was. Sure he had a family but they were so busy with their own lives they often went weeks without really speaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real conversation with his father. Adam was aware that he had little room to speak, his entire life was consumed with hockey. When the ducks weren't practicing he was skating laps and working on his shooting. He wasn't even sure if the ducks were really his friends. He liked them but he was never sure if they liked him as well. He knew that many of them saw him as cold and distant but he didn't like making connections with others if he wasn't sure that his feelings would be returned.

Glancing at his watch he registered that it was getting late and he should probably be heading home. Sighing he stood up heading towards the bus station. Although Adam owned a car he preferred public transport, it gave him a chance to think and just observe the world around him. He smiled at the bus driver handing over his change and taking his seat. He watched as an elderly couple carrying bags full of presents stumbled their way to a seat at the front of the bus. He watched their smiles as they spoke in hushed tones, their fingers entwined even after this length of time they were still in love. It was seeing this kind of love that gave Adam hope. Hope that one day he too would find someone. Anyone.

He pressed the bell as he saw his stop approach, as he stood his wallet fell from his pocket landing in front of the couple's feet. The woman picked up his wallet passing it to Adam,

"Think you'll be needing this, it's an expensive time of year," she grinned at him handing it back to him.

Adam felt a huge smile appear on his lips "thank you," he took his wallet and returned it safely to his pocket.

"Merry Christmas, young man," he tuned as he got off.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

The smile remained on his lips as he completed the short way home. Adam wasn't depressed contrary to popular belief, he was lonely and he did get depressed but overall he did know that one day his life would sort it's self out and he would be happy. Ok, so maybe he should stop reading his sisters chic-lit.

He was happy to finally get to his house knowing he would soon be out of the bitter cold of the Minnesota winter. Glancing up he saw a heap of clothes sat on his doorstep, he was pretty sure there was a person beneath it. The clothes gave way and a face emerged from it. Adam felt his heart leap into his mouth, it was the only person he had every had a crush on. It was the only person in the world who Adam had felt any form of serious feelings.

The person stood up smiling at him, he felt his knees go week.

"Hey Adam," he beamed at him.

Adam swallowed hard "Hello Guy,"

Guy stepped forward holding out an appallingly wrapped box,

"I got you something," Adam felt his stomach do somersaults he was pretty sure if this continued he wasn't going to have a stomach left. His hands were trembling as he took the present from Guy, he carefully unwrapped it pausing for a second.

"You don't mind do you?" he queried meeting Guy's eyes. He smiled gently and shook his head no. He continued carefully unpeeling the wrapping, when he'd finished in front of him he saw a silver photo frame inside was a picture of Adam and Guy smiling insanely, Guy had jumped from on Adam from behind his arms wrapped carelessly round his shoulders. It had been taken when the Ducks had stayed over night for an away game both were wearing pyjama's and sat on a scratty sofa in the common room.

Adam looked up, tears were glistening in his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but chocked.

"I... thank you." he wrapped his arms round Guy holding him in a close embrace. Guy pulled away looking uncomfortable.

"I..." he paused, looking down Adam could see the confusion, "I...argh this is so frustrating ...ok...right... I'm just going to say it ..I like you."

Adam looked at Guy trying to find a hint of anything to tell him what was going on, there was no way on earth that Guy could like him.

"What about Connie?" He asked he was not willing to be messed around, Guy closed his eyes obviously thinking what to say.

"Connie was... I was young she asked me out. Honestly I thought I was in love with her but I realised we were just close friends nothing more. She well...she's not happy about this I told her how I felt about you and she doesn't understand but after years of pretending I can't anymore. It's you. I like you."

Adam paused. "but we've never been close, I mean don't get me wrong I like you too but this appears to be coming from nowhere."

Guy looked a little pained, "I was so scared of my feelings, I mean who wants to be gay? Who wants to like men? I couldn't be near you it hurt to be near you."

Adam cringed hearing this but Guy carried on,

"I want to be with you, I like you and would you like to go on a date?"

Adam's heart soared this couldn't be real. Guy couldn't like him, however as he gazed into Guy's eyes he realised that these feelings were sincere that he really was feeling this.

"Of course I would," Adam's smile reached his ears. He glanced at his home in front of him.

Stepping forward he asked "How would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Guy smiled meeting Adam's eyes.

"That'd be lovely," he walked up meeting Adam in the door way, he paused just before he entered "Adam .. Merry Christmas."

OK cheesy I know and would never happy but it's Christmas"


End file.
